Ride of Revenge
by BlueBellIceCream
Summary: Rivaille is sick and tired of being dominated by Eren. "Who asked him to grow up so fast, anyway!" Finally fed up, he decides he needs to punish the young man and hatches a plan to make Eren surrender to him. ErenxRivaille. Ereri. YAOI. Rated M for sexual content and Rivaille's not-so-children-friendly language.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi~!_**

**_Yeah...so I haven't written in a while...I"M SO SORRY~~! X'(_**

**_I really don't have much of an excuse, unfortunately...I guess it's just the usual holidays, exams, and hectic high school life. _**

**_The other day, this motivational speaker came to our school and talked to us about how saying "I love you" is really important._**

**_As a result, people all around the school were shouting "I love you"s to each other...so many guys saying "I love you" to one another in the hallways. It was bliss. :'D_**

**_...And every "I love you" that was exchanged by the guys was taken in and thoroughly twisted in the dirtiest ways inside of my mind. Ah, the joys of being a yaoi-lover in high school. Seriously. High school's inspirational!_**

_**Anyway, back to a more serious note, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and please leave a review! **_

_**I love you! (But I'll love you even more if you click on that review button. ;D)**_

_**~BlueBell**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan.**_

* * *

"Ugh...! E-Eren...don't...no! Not h-here...ah! Shit...!," Rivaille choked, as his knees buckled and his fingernails dug into the tree he was pressed up against. Tears pooled in his eyes with pain as he squeezed them shut.

Eren thrust his hard member into his superior. "Corporal...It's all in," he whispered into his ear in a husky voice.

"D-Don't give me the fucking details, brat...hurry up and finish." Rivaille spat.

Eren grinned, hearing the permission he was given. "Yes, sir. I'm going to move, now."

"I just said don't give me the fuckin-Ah!" His petite body shook as Eren rammed himself into Rivaille.

Rivaille bit down on his lip, forcing down a scream. "N-Not so hard! You're going to split me in two, Jaeger! What are you? A fucking horny dog?! Get rid of your crazy mating instinc-" A hand covered his mouth, cutting him off.

"I'm sorry, please be quiet for a moment, Corporal...You were so-" Thrust. "-sexy underneath me last night, Corporal." Thrust. "The way-" Thrust. "-moaned and screamed-" Thrust. "-for me," Eren grunted, his thrusts becoming more and more intense. "Won't you do that again? I want to hear your cries, Rivaille."

Rivaille grimaced. "Sh-Shut up! Just concentrate and finish the hell up!"

"That's too bad...I guess it would be risky with the team right around the corner, wouldn't it?" Eren breathed.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Jaeger."

"Yes, sir...Ugh...! I-I'm about to cu-" Eren exploded inside of the Corporal's abdomen, releasing hot liquid inside of him.

Their bodies becoming limp with exhaustion, Eren pulled out of Rivaille, and the two of them collapsed onto the grass.

For a few minutes, there was silence, only interrupted by the sound of heavy breathing.

"...fucking brat. Who told you you could just push me down?!" Rivaille muttered, catching his breath.

"But you just looked so sexy, Corporal! I...I just couldn't help it!" Eren whined.

"Sexy, huh. Is that your excuse for practically raping me outdoors when the whole squad is just around the corner?! You've got to be fucking kidding me." Rivialle picked himself up off the ground, brushed himself off, and gave Eren an icy glare.

"Come to my office tonight. I'll be waiting with your punishment."

With a scowl, he straightened his jacket and disappeared around the corner.

Eren shivered sighed. _"...I bet he's going to beat me up, again...but if I don't show up tonight, he'll probably send me halfway to my mother...He's still so cute and sexy when he's angry, though."_

*****************(^q^)********************

The preparations were complete.

Rivaille satisfactorily looked at his work, and glanced out of the window of his office. It was almost dark.

He smirked. _"Eren...just wait, you're going to see hell, tonight. This is revenge. Revenge for the countless times you've made me go through the humiliation of being dominated. Who asked you to grow so oversized, anyway?! But don't worry, Eren," _He chuckled to himself, _"Tonight, __you're__ the one that's going to be dominated."_

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**_Yes, yes...I know it's kind of short. HOWEVER. There will (hopefully) be more chapters out soon, so stay tuned!_**

**_Thanks so much for reading~! Tell me what you thought of this in a review! XD_**

**_~BlueBell_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi~!**_

_**Here's chapter 2! **_

_**Special thanks to reviewers Vanilla Goldfish, **__**huangangelin**__**, **_**_EvilNekoEye and Franzst! Thank you for your support. 3_**

**_~BlueBell_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan._**

* * *

It was nine o'clock when Eren finally mustered up the courage to face his awaiting punishment. He walked quietly past the kitchen, so as not to alert his team mates, and headed towards the officers' chambers. As he reached the door neatly labeled "Lance Corporal Rivaille," Eren became increasingly terrified of the torture that was about to happen inside the room.

Attempting to ease his nerves, Eren assured himself that Rivaille would never do anything really harmful to him, and that no matter how harsh his Corporal was, the petite man actually loved him. However, at the same time, memories of the time when his lovable Corporal kicked him hard enough to knock one of his teeth out also crossed his mind, making him shudder.

Making up his mind that he was most likely going to be beaten up, regardless, Eren ran through the numerous ways of apologizing he had come up with through his head, and opened the door.

The room was dark, with only a small lamp as a light source sitting on a desk in the middle of the room. "Um...Corporal?" Eren hesitantly stepped into the darkness. Glancing around, he could vaguely make out a large rectangular object in the corner, a couple chairs, and a human figure. The figure slowly walked towards the light, his boots clicking softly against the stone floor.

As the came came into the light, Rivaille, with a menacing glare, sat down on the table. He crossed his legs, pointed at the floor in front of him, and stared at Eren, as if to say "Sit." Eren obliged, and with caution, knelt in front of his superior.

A few moments of silence passed by.

Finally, unable to stand the wordless pressure exerted upon him by Rivaille's stare, Eren opened his mouth.

"Um...Corporal?"

Silence.

"I'm so sorry about today. I'll try to be more gentle from now on." Eren apologized, hanging his head.

Rivaille's glare became even more intense. "Try again, Jaeger."

"Y-Yes, sir. Um...I promise I won't attack you outdoors anymore...and I'll try and hold back my urges and think about the time and place, Corporal." Eren corrected.

Rivaille smirked. "...That's better," he said. He uncrossed his legs, got down from the table and stood before Eren.

Eren shakily glanced up at his Corporal's face. _"Here comes the beating." _He squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself.

A few moments passed without boots connecting with faces. Rivaille stared down at the shaking brunette kneeled in front of him and grinned. He reached down and cupped Eren's chin, gently kissed him.

Feeling the moist lips of his Corporal on his own, Eren slowly opened his eyes. A subtle sweetness invaded his mouth as Rivaille's tongue prodded at the part of his lips and ran along the corners of his mouth. Eren responded eagerly and forced his tongue into the warmth of the smaller man's mouth. In an instant, Rivaille pulled away and delivered Eren a swift kick to the stomach.

"Ugh...R-Rivaille...Wha-?!" Eren winced in pain as the hard leather boot connected with a rib.

Without an explanation, Rivaille grabbed the brunette's collar, lifted him up, and through him onto the bed in the corner. As Eren landed with a heavy 'thud,' the smaller man straddled him and tied his wrists to the bedpost, making the younger man immobile beneath him.

"Rivaille, w-what the hell?!" Eren blurted out in surprise.

Rivaille smiled sweetly at him. "Revenge." he said, as he took hold of Eren's brown tresses. Rivaille pressed a hot kiss onto Eren's lips. Forcing his way into his mouth, the smaller man swept his tongue across his junior's bottom teeth, and suckled the wet tongue that was retracted in fear.

"Nh-...!" A moan erupted from Eren's mouth as Rivaille thoroughly explored every inch of his mouth. Their tongues twisted together, creating a slippery wetness that sensitized both of their bodies. Saliva trickled down the side of Rivaille's mouth, leaking from the corner of his lips, and he vigorously dominated Eren's tongue, savoring the hotness of his mouth.

Still ravishing the mouth of the young man underneath his body, Rivaille pressed his knee between his legs and forced the younger man's thighs apart. A frustrated groan escaped Eren's throat as Rivaille's knee pressed against the hardness in his trousers. Eren struggled against the ropes on his wrists in desperation as Rivaille continued to envelope his's mouth with his own. Finding the stimulation sufficient, the smaller man bit Eren's tongue lightly and pulled away, a string of saliva trailing from both of their mouths.

Rivaille watched as multiple expressions of confusion, lust, and pain flitted across the face of his junior. Feeling triumphant, he closed in on his prey and placed his mouth near the younger man's ear.

"Enjoyed that, did you?" he smirked, watching his whispers send little tremors down Eren's body,

"You'd better hang on tight now, Eren, 'cos there ain't no seat belts for this ride."

* * *

**_Wasn't that last line too cool?! XD_**

**_The last line was taken from Suzuki Tsuta's yaoi manga, _****_Sangen Tonari no Tooi Hito_****_. All credits for the line go to her. _**

**_It's from Chapter 5, if you're curious._**

**_The line was my source of inspiration for this story! _**

**_Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D_**

**_~BlueBell_**


End file.
